


Karma

by A_writes101



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassination Classroom Reference, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Shiota Nagisa, Car Sex, Cock Worship, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Not much plot, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Akabane Karma, choking on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writes101/pseuds/A_writes101
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are now business partners, years after graduating. Nagisa has harbored desires for his former classmate, but hasn't had the courage to do anything. That is, until they are locked in a car together on a business trip. Confidence high, and sexual desires strong, this car ride is about to take a smutty turn.Enjoy my shameless smut piece about Karma and Nagisa. A ship I love so so damn much.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 261





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexisoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisoak/gifts).

“How many more miles?”

Karma looked down at the dash and read the numbers, shifting lightly in the driver’s seat. 

“We still have at least 45 minutes to go. Stop asking already.”

Pairing up with Karma for a business trip was the last thing Nagisa wanted. He had only been at the company for less then a week, when he found out Karma was his superior, placing him below his former classmate...again. Sighing, the blue haired man stared out the window as lights flashed by them. The night sky engulfed the city in a blanket as stars littered the sky. 

“What is wrong now?” 

Nagisa looked over at the man sitting in the seat next to him. Red hair was slicked back in a formal look, yellow eyes focused on the road ahead. The black suit he was wearing did not hide the fact he was still well fit from their time in Class E. He must have still been training all this time, even though their mission was long over. Nagisa looked down, his hands fidgeting in his lap.  _ He couldn’t let him know. _ Yet, Karma was smart. He noticed things. He noticed his former classmate constantly avoiding eye contact. He noticed that they haven’t been able to spend any alone time together-catching up- because Nagisa did everything in his power to avoid those situations. He noticed it ALL. 

“Nothing. I am just tired. Maybe I will feel better when we get there!” 

Karma glanced over at the man. It was dark, but the sudden street lights would randomly cast a yellow hue over him. Nagisa grew out his hair again, but instead of the little buns he sported in highschool, he now wore it in a ponytail down his back. Blue hair fell around him, as he stared out into the darkness. Karma noticed that he had the same style of clothes after all these years-wearing a grey suit with a vest instead of a jacket. Biting the inside of his cheek, he flicked his eyes forward concentrating on the road. 

Nagisa could feel the yellow eyes on him, causing him to stir in his seat. He could feel his cock twitch at the thought of the man staring him down. Heat rose to his cheeks, as he crossed his legs, hoping to hide his semi-erect cock from view. Thanking the dark sky for concealing the interior of the car, Nagisa closed his eyes. 

Karma could feel the tension. If anything, his days as an assassin trained him to be more aware. Reaching over, he moved a strand of blue hair behind Nagisa’s ear before gripping the wheel again. 

“Look. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to get feisty with you. Just, don’t ignore me okay?” 

Nagisa let out a small protest as Karma moved his hand away causing the red haired man to look at him. 

“Focus on driving Karma.” 

Yellow eyes flicked back to the road as Nagisa turned to look at the man. 

“I like you.” 

Karma almost choked as the words spilled from the man’s mouth. Gripping the steering wheel, he continued to look straight ahead. 

“I have since middle school Karma...That's why I avoided you. But, I can’t do it anymore.” 

Karma cursed under his breath that he was driving. He wished this conversation was taking place where he was in control. Yet, right now, Nagisa held the power and that caused the former assassin to twitch in his seat. 

Nagisa un-clicked his belt buckle and shifted towards the man. Slowly, he traced a finger down Karma’s suit and to the belt of his trousers. 

“Nagisa. What do you think you are doing. Can't this wait?”

The blue haired man shook his head. His confidence was stronger now that he was in control. He was going to taste this man. Waiting was no longer an option. Working the belt, he freed the button, and slowly pulled the zipper loose. 

“I can’t wait any longer Karma. I am sorry.” 

Karma was about to protest when strategic fingers worked his cock out of his pants and into the open. The night hid the outside world from the view, but still...the idea of being aroused in public caused the red haired man to shiver in pleasure. Nagisa took a minute to admire the piece, it’s thick veins pumping blood into its growth. He wasn’t even fully hard and Karma was already so large. Licking his lips, Nagisa leaned in and slightly licked the tip-tracing his tongue down the length until his nose was buried in the red hair that surrounded the base. Karma took a sharp intake of air as the warm tongue wet his cock. Nagisa moaned against the throbbing piece, as he filled his mouth with the tip. Swirling his tongue, he slowly dipped it back into his throat. Karma sipped out a small moan, as he felt his cock fill out in the warm channel of Nagisa’s mouth. He reached his hand down and threaded it into the blue hair. 

“Fuck. Nagisa…. You need to-” 

The sound of ringing ripped the attention of the Man to the dash. 

“It’s our boss. Fuck, Nagisa. Stop!” 

The blue haired man continued to work the length into his throat as the phone continued to ring. Realizing Nagisa wasn’t going to release his cock, Karma took a deep breath and answered. 

_ “Karma. How far away are you? The client wants to meet for drinks tonight at the bar in our hotel.”  _

“We are...fu...We are about an hour away Sir.” 

Nagisa pulled himself up quickly unbuttoned his pants. Dropping them below his knees, he pushed his ass out towards the window, dropping his mouth back onto Karma’s cock. Karma could see the pink hole twitching in the reflection, causing him to grow harder in the man’s mouth. Saliva dripped from Nagisa as the length engulfed him, causing him to choke. 

_ “Karma. You seem muffled. Are you sure you are okay enough to attend this meeting? I know you and the new guy don’t talk much, but this is an important contract.”  _

“Yes. We are fine. Nagisa is able to handle as much as he puts his mou-I mean mind to.” 

Karma bit his lip as the warm tongue worked his length. He could tell Nagisa was new to this, and didn’t know exactly what to do. The pleasure was there, but god, the man needed more. Gripping the back of the blue haired man’s head he shoved him down on his cock, causing Nagisa to gasp. Hitting mute on the phone, he pushed his length deep down the man’s throat causing him to gag. 

“Take it all Nagisa, and don’t you dare release a single moan.”

Flipping the phone off mute, he continued to abuse the man’s throat, forcing his cock deep into Nagisa. 

“I understand Boss. I will get the accounts needed, no matter what. Is there anything else you need?” 

Nagisa choked as he took another powerful thrust deep inside. Tears streamed from his eyes as the length fucked his throat. Karma kept his eyes on the road as he felt his release build inside of him. 

_ “Not at the moment. Thank you for your hard work Karma. Nagisa, are you also going to be able to handle this?”  _

Karma glanced down at the man crying against his cock. Reach over, he traced a small circle around Nagisa’s twitch hole causing him to let out a small gasp. 

“Nagisa is a little busy at the moment boss. But I can say, he can work a man better than anyone I know. See You later!” 

With a click, the phone went dead and Karma gripped the steering wheel hard.    
  
“Fuck Nagisa. Take it all. Don’t fucking spill a single drop or you won’t get this nice dick in that twitching pussy of yours.” 

Nagisa felt the length twitch in his throat as hot seed spilled down his esophagus. Swallowing, hard, he lifted up slowly, allowing Karma to finish his orgasm. Once the warmth of the man’s semen was fully inside the man’s belly, Nagisa licked the tip before pushing himself back into his seat. Karma’s yellow eyes flicked towards him, his tongue licking his lips. 

“So. Do you think you're done? Or do you want more?” 

The smirk that encompassed his Superior caused Nagisa to shiver in pleasure.

“Pull over...Please Karma…” 

Karma moved their car from the road and parked it on the side of the highway. Flicking off the engine, he quickly told the man to face his ass towards him. 

Nagisa did as commanded, pushing his winking hole towards the man. Karma shifted before gripping the man's ass, spreading his cheeks to open the hole slightly more for his tongue. Licking a fine stripe, Nagisa moaned as Karma’s tongue sucked and licked the entrance. His hands were resting on the passenger seat as Karma held the man in place. Dipping his tongue into the tight entrance, he worked his way in and out of the man, moan’s flooding the car. 

“ah….KARMA!” 

Hearing his name on Nagisa’s lips causing his spent cock to fill out once more. Dipping a finger inside the wet hole, he worked his way against the tight walls-Stretching them to take his length. Nagisa’s moans were getting louder with every finger that entered him.-until the moment Karma hit the spot that caused him to spill over the edge. Warm seed coated the console on the car, as his orgasm ripped through him. Karma felt the man’s hold tighten as he spilled over the seat. Holding the man in place, he reached over to shift his seat backward. 

“We are not finished yet Nagisa.”

Blue eyes locked onto the yellow irises as he shifted back into his seat. Karma cocked his head against his fist, giving the man a look he only saw back in middle school. The familiar smirk caused Nagisa to bite his lips. Moving, he settled himself over Karma, the man’s length poking slightly at his entrance. 

“Karma...I…”

“Oh baby. Don’t say sorry again. You know damn well what you were doing. And fuck, I can’t say I don’t love it.” 

Nagisa reached out and wrapped his hands around Karma’s neck before meeting his lips. Karma could taste himself as the warm tongue parted his lips and dipped inside. Sucking lightly on Nagisa, he opened his mouth more to allow the man to explore him. Nagisa shifted before sitting back on the thick length that teased him. Karma moaned against the man as he felt the slight pop of his cock entering the tight walls. Nagisa winced as the length filled him slowly, stretching him farther than he thought was possible. Leaning back, he pressed a hand against his stomach as he pushed himself down to the base. 

“You are so deep…” 

Karma almost came at the sight. Blue hair was now falling around Nagisa’s shoulders, his hand splayed across his abdomen. He could see the outline of his cock deep inside the man’s intestine. Gripping Nagisa’s upper thighs, he pushed his cock deep, watching it move inside of him. God. It was like watching an x-ray. He could see the cock move through the twink, moans escaping him. 

“Move Nagisa. Fuck this cock.”

Nagisa nodded before leaning forward. The movement caused Karma’s length to slide out of the man to the tip before his ass was sinking low again. Karma’s length abused the inside of the moaning man, fucking Nagisa’s prostate over and over. He could feel his orgasm building again as he watched the twink come undone over his suit. 

“KARMA!” 

Hot seed spilled over the man’s cock, and onto Karma’s belly. Some landing on his chin. Pushing deep inside the walls, he allowed his own release to fill Nagisa, pumping him full. Nagisa leaned forward collapsing against the man’s chest. Looking up he licked away his own seed from Karma’s chin before breathing heavily into his shirt. 

“Fuck...Nagisa..That was incredible. When did you learn to fuck like that?”

Nagisa could feel the warm seed spilling out of his hole and onto Karma’s softening length. Smiling, he met the yellow eyes that were staring deep inside of him.

“From you. Clearly. This is my first time. I have always wanted you Karma...No one else…” 

Karma smiled, before pulling the man in closer. 

“Fuck..We have a meeting to get to, and you ruined my shirt.”

Nagisa leaned back, shifting on the man’s spent cock, cum oozing down onto the floor of the car. Letting out a smile, Karma saw the look of the assassin he remembered from Class E. The smile that made men tremble. The look that made people submit and underestimate him. He saw it, the Nagisa he remembered. 

“Guess we have to make another stop. Isn’t that right...Kar-ma-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking a long for the ride! Kudos and Comments mean the world to me, so if you enjoyed the piece let me know! 
> 
> You are all the best ❤
> 
> -Aly


End file.
